


tanker alene

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isak står alene igjen på badet, og de mørke tankene kommere snikende.





	

Hvorfor er han sånn? 

Hvorfor måtte han stoppe henne? Hvorfor lot han det ikke bare skje? Kanskje hadde det hjulpet, kanskje hadde leppene hennes rundt ham fått ham til å innse at det faktisk var henne han ville ha. At hun ikke var fundamentalt feil for ham. Kanskje hun ville vist seg å være alt han trengte. 

Men han stoppet henne. Lot henne gå forvirret ut døra, undrende på hvorfor fyren hun tilbød å suge, plutselig hadde endret mening. 

Men hva faen skulle han ha sagt?

At han bare skulle vise seg for Jonas og de andre? At han kun ønsket å bevise at han hadde draget? Han kunne jo ikke si det til henne, se henne rett inn i øynene, og si at han bare hadde brukt henne for å bevise noe. 

Han var jo ærlig da han sa hun var søt. Det var et eller annet utrolig vakkert med hele ansiktet hennes, noe litt uskyldig nesten, og han hadde ikke lyst til å se skuffelsen når det ble avslørt for henne at han faktisk aldri hadde villet ha henne. Ikke på den måten i det minste. 

Det ville betydd at han måtte innrømme ting for henne, ting han inntil nylig hadde nektet å innrømme for seg selv. Og alt ville selvsagt ha kommet ut etter det, for folk holder jo faen meg aldri kjeft heller. Og innen helgen var over ville hele skolen ha fått med seg at Isak Valtersen var en jævla homse. 

For det ville jo gjøre livet hans så fuckings bra. Ville ikke forandret på en dritt, nei! Jonas ville selvsagt fortsatt å være vennen hans, for sånn er bare Jonas, men det ville vært noe annerledes mellom dem. Det ville alltid blitt et spørsmålstegn bak hver klem, hvert uskyldige kompliment. Det kunne aldri blitt helt det samme etter en sånn avsløring, og er det en ting Isak avskyr, så er det forandring. Forandringer har aldri vært noe positivt i livet hans så langt. 

Og etter å ha måttet kommet ut til hver jævla fuckings venn han har her i verden, fylt med forskjellige former for hat og aksept, så hadde de vennene han fortsatt har igjen villet vite om det er noen han er interessert i nå. Og da ville faen meg helvete vært i gang. 

Og, som han har gjort tidligere med Eva, hadde han måttet finne på en crush. En uskyldig gutt på Nissen VGS, og Isak ville ha sagt at han likte ham, uten å egentlig bry seg om fyren i det hele tatt. Aldri faen om han skulle innrømme for noen hvem han faktisk crusher på. 

Hva faen har de med det egentlig? Ingenting er privat lenger. Og ingen ville noensinne latt ham glemme det. Som skolens homse ville også hans crushes huskes lenger, fordi alle husker jo hvem skolens fag var keen på. Han kan ikke være som Vilde, som kan si en ny crush hver uke, hvorpå den forrige fort blir glemt av alle. 

Nei, hans ville blitt husket, som Isaks jævla homse-crush. 

Han er ikke klar for å være annerledes enn alle andre. Han føler seg jo ikke annerledes. Men det er jo ingen tvil om at folk vil se på ham annerledes om han innrømmer det for dem, det er uunngåelig. Uansett om det er aksept eller avsky, så vil han kun defineres som homo etter det. Det vil være sånn folk beskriver ham.

Kanskje han bare skal dra hjem fra festen nå? Etter situasjonen på badet, har han ikke så lyst til å treffe de andre og måtte late som han er i godt humør, og at han ikke føler seg død innvendig. 

Men det er fortsatt ganske tidlig, og kanskje Linn og Eskild fortsatt ser på film når han kommer hjem. Og han er heller ikke klar for det. Er ikke klar for å måtte sitte mellom dem, med Eskild tett inntil ham, og måtte late som ingenting. Måtte late som om å ha Eskild så nær ikke gir ham gåsehud oppover ryggen, eller gir ham semi-ereksjon. 

Isak har hatt crushes før, men aldri en som har vart så lenge. Han hadde en greie for Jonas her for ett års tid siden, men det gikk fort over. Men crushen hans på Eskild virker bare å bli sterkere, og den har blitt så ubehagelig at han heller vil være på denne kjipe festen, enn å gå hjem og treffe ham. 

Nei, han får gå og finne seg noe mer å drikke, og prøve å få druknet bort tankene i hodet sitt. 

Hvem vet, kanskje det funker denne gangen.

**Author's Note:**

> Er mer der det kommer fra, så får se om folk liker det eller ikke bare.


End file.
